


Some People Are So Unobservant.

by LikeASpeedingArrow



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, oblivious friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASpeedingArrow/pseuds/LikeASpeedingArrow
Summary: Or, Five people who were oblivious to Barry and Oliver's relationship and One who wasn't.





	Some People Are So Unobservant.

**1. _Julian_**

 

Julian Albert frowned in concentration as he tried to identify which compound had been used in Central City’s latest homicide. The victim’s death had been brutal, what they had found of their body told them that much. What it couldn’t tell them, it was his job to figure out. Well, his and normally Barry Allen’s but the other man was late. _As usual._ His concentration was broken by a loud laugh and Julian shot a glare at his aforementioned colleague. “What is your problem, Allen?”

“Oh, nothing,” Allen replied, immediately turning back to his phone and blushing much to Julian’s annoyance.

“Get to work Allen,” Julian said.

Barry frowned at him, setting his coat on the back of his chair and picking up a file from the pile on his desk, finally set to work. Then that blasted phone went off _again._ Julian just wanted to know who wanted to get hold of Allen this much.

 

**2. _Iris_ **

 

Oliver and Barry sat across from each other at a table in Jitters. Oliver was in town for official business but of course, he scheduled some time to be with his boyfriend. Barry was currently laughing at a story Oliver was telling him about his past. “Barry...”

“I’m sorry?” It sounded like a question to Barry’s own ears and the mirth was not hidden in his tone. “What even made you think that filling Malcolm Merlyn’s pool with beer was a good idea?!”

Oliver looked indignant. “It was Tommy’s idea!”

Barry looked unconvinced, “Sure… it was.” He laughed again, his laugh carrying across the entire coffee shop. Iris heard it and as she was curious made her way over to the two’s table.

“Hey, you two.” She said, watching her adoptive brother’s hand moved to line up the other man’s on the opposite side of the table. She beamed at Oliver and Barry felt jealousy rage within him. “So Oliver, what brings you to Central City?” She batted her eyelashes and he felt his jealousy grow stronger.

To Barry, who knew every detail of Oliver like the back of his hand, Oliver looked awkward. He realised that Oliver probably still looked normal to Iris though. “Official business,” Oliver replied, subtly placing a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “I should actually get going or else I’ll be late. See you around Iris, Barry.” Barry felt Oliver give his shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving.

Iris watched him leave. “He seems happy.”

 

**3. _Thea_ **

 

Oliver was sat on the couch in the Loft watching his boyfriend eat a dozen large pizzas. He was looking incredulously at the Lithe man who held his hands up in victory. He swallowed. “Yes! I told you I could eat twelve. You owe me a fun date now Ollie.” Barry flashed away, carrying the empty pizza boxes before re-appearing and flopping down on the couch beside Oliver.

Oliver gave Barry a genuine smile, “You dork.”

“You know you love me anyway,” Barry smirked.

Oliver gave Barry a quick kiss. “Hmm… that’s true.” Barry burrowed into Oliver’s side as Oliver wrapped an arm around him. “You comfy.”

“Very.” Came Barry’s muffled reply. The apartment door opened and closed and Barry suddenly changed positions so that his head was resting on one of Oliver’s broad shoulders.

Thea joined them. “Hi, Barry. It’s nice to see you, Ollie can you sign these?” She didn’t notice Oliver's arm around Barry.

 

**4. _Felicity_ **

 

Barry and Oliver stood together in the Bunker talking in hushed tones. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Barry said, clenching his fist.

“Barry,” Oliver pleaded, “I don’t want you involved because I don’t want to lose you. I care about you too much.” Oliver brought their foreheads together, his hand resting on the back of Barry’s neck. “Do you understand?”

Barry huffed slightly and stepped backwards, linking his fingers with Oliver's. “I don’t like it,” Oliver nodded, “But I understand.”

Felicity entered seconds later, She didn’t notice their linked fingers.

 

**5. _Joe_ **

 

Barry and Joe were watching a movie, seated side by side on the couch in the West's home. “You seem happier Bear, finally.”  
  
“For the first time in a long time Joe, I think am.” Barry let out a contented sigh, “I feel like things are finally going my way. Barry drank a large gulp of beer before there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it.”

Barry jumped up from the couch and raced to the door. Oliver was standing there, dressed in his usual style. “Hi Barry.”

Barry grinned, his face lighting up. “Ollie!” Barry flew at him and Oliver barely had time to catch him.

Oliver quickly broke the hug, grabbing Barry’s hand instead.

Joe came out two seconds later.

 

**+1**

 

David Singh wasn’t stupid. He was the police captain for God’s sake and he didn’t get there by accident. He was also more fond of Allen than he’d ever admit, the young kid he had met after his mother's murder was quiet, broken and he had enjoyed seeing the boy grow into the young man he was now.

Plus, the kid did good work.

The last couple of years had been a rollercoaster. Different Metahumans had caused chaos after the explosion of the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator a few years ago which placed the aforementioned CSI in a nine month coma, when he awakened David watched him become more and more weary, reverting back to the kid he had met all of those years ago and it broke his heart. David remembered how he himself started going down the same path after he’d joined the CCPD and before he met Rob. He could only hope Allen found his own Rob soon.

Watching Joe tear into the kid he felt Allen needed him soon.

His observations allowed him to pinpoint the day everything about Allen’s demeanour had changed, it was just after Allen had visited Star City too. The day after that David was in the foyer of CCPD, on his way to get an analysis for their current case when he was knocked into. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

“I’m sorry. I’m here for Barry Allen.”

David found himself looking at the mayor of Star City and wondered just how Allen had connections in such high places. He glanced at Queen again and found a genuine smile on the man’s face, something that most of the country thought he’d lost the ability to after his accident on his father’s ill-fated yacht. Allen was now walking towards the two, a file in his hand. “Hey Ollie.” Ollie? David really wanted to know the story behind this. “The analysis you asked for Captain.” He handed over the file.

Queen glanced at Allen, “Ready to go?” His voice was softer than David had expected it to be.

“Always.” Allen replied, taking one of Queen’s hands in his own as the two left.

It seemed that Allen had found his Rob and if things were heading the way David thought they were then good for them. Barry Allen deserved to be happy.


End file.
